You're Lucky I Love You
by ToxicSpeka
Summary: A stop sign in winter plus a blue hedgehog with no self control? Perfect combination.


"Don't do it."

The words fell on mostly deaf ears as the blue hedgehog continued to stare at the pole in question, struggling to suppress the dumb urge.

"But like, it's only for a second--"

"Enough to freeze your tongue." Shadow shot back, poking Sonic's shoulder a bit roughly. It was brushed off easily, Sonic looking at him with a sheepish expression. "You can easily just walk past."

Sonic turned back to the pole. A stop sign, the bold white letters and red background blazing down on him, even through the thick blanket of snow covering it. "I'll just rub the frost off, then it wont stick!"

Shadow pinched the bridge of his nose, walking around the pole and gesturing that Sonic could very much do the same. There was no one outside hindering him, they were the only two on the corner! "It's not the frost that will--! You know what? Do what you wish." He huffed, crossing his arms once more. "Don't come running to me when your tongue gets stuck, you'll rip it out."

With that, Shadow turned away, not wanting any part of Sonic's idiotic behaviour. True, they were simply on a walk and had nowhere in mind, but he didn't want to be held back by something as silly as licking a frozen pole.

Sonic looked to Shadow's covered back, then the pole, and then Shadow's back once more before swallowing thickly and shaking his head. He hadn't done it before! Every time he tried Tails would pull him away before he even got close, and any time he was alone he was either too distracted to think about it or was running past anyway and didn't see one!

"I'm allowed one," he joked, leaning forward and sticking his tongue out. He pressed half of it to the pole, feeling the sharp bite of cold stab into it. He found himself giggling at the weird feeling, then leaned back, done with the stupid task.

But, he didn't move. His tongue remained firmly planted to the pole. Figuring it has just froze a bit, he huffed against the metal, trying to warm it with his breath. All that did was seemingly cause more frost to slowly build up, and he whined.

"Ehhh…" Sonic whimpered, pushing at the pole and pulling back just to whine again when that just caused bitter pain to cut across his tongue. "Ehhn thhahdoo!"

"If I turn around and your tongue is frozen to the pole, I will laugh at you!"

Sonic whimpered again, pulling a glove off to pole at his tongue with a claw. Other than hurting further, no progress was made. "Thhadoh ahm thorry," he groaned, huffing against the metal again. Drool started to build up from his tongue being stuck and he swallowed it in almost shame, pulling further and hissing. "Yeth hhuurp!"

Shadow turned, a sly smirk on his face as he looked at the pitiful sight before him.

Sonic, flushed, trying to carefully yet desperately pick his tongue off the frozen pole. He looked up and huffed in embarrassment, folding his arms while remaining bent in an awkward angle and glaring. "Nah, eh, worg." He frowned, or at least tried too, and Shadow snickered.

"Ah yes, I won't say a single worg. But I can't hurp you if I can't even speak to you, hm?"

Sonic's eyes widened with every word before he suddenly started yelling and stomping his boots in the snow. Shadow's laughter only grew until Sonic joined in as well, ashamed he couldn't hide his face in such a dumb situation. Shadow even told him not to lick the stupid pole!

"Fine, fine, I'll help," Shadow eventually giggled, patting Sonic's shoulder lightly. "Lean back some."

"How ahm ahy thupothed to yeen back?" He grumbled, though he still did lean away so Shadow could assess the situation.

Shadow looked him over, wincing slightly when he realized just how white Sonic's tongue was turning from lack of blood flow and overall being frozen. He glanced over to him and hummed. "I'll have to get some hot water, I'll be back in a second."

He saw Sonic slump, eyes watering at the corners, and teleported away a split second before Sonic's probably outburst of "you can't just leave me here!" Or, at least, something that vaguely sounded like that.

Great. Alone, cold, and unable to speak. Or well, he could speak, just not clearly at all. He slid his glove back on finally and gripped at his scarf, shivering in disbelief. He was told to put on more than a scarf, yet he went out in only a scarf and now he was cold. He was told to not stomp on the ice to break it, and he stomped on the ice and slipped onto his butt. Granted, Shadow did as well, but he took it more in stride than he expected.

And finally, he was told not to lick the pole, and he licked the pole! He was even given an extra sign of the bright white letters on a red background, telling him to Stop. But did he listen? Noooo.

A crackle and fizz sounded right next to him and Sonic slightly turned his head, spotting Shadow unscrewing a water bottle. He would have cried in relief if he didn't think his tears would only make him colder.

Shadow nodded quietly and tilted the bottle over his tongue, and Sonic groaned in discomfort as his dry tongue was finally loosened from the ice. He pulled back quickly, waving his hand at his tongue before he pulled it back into his mouth.

"Ow ow ow," he chanted, pulling his tongue back fully and sighing. "Don't say anything to anybody!"

Shadow smiled, tilting his head with a quiet hum. "Oh, okay."

"Wait, wha--" he didn't get to finish before Shadow pressed forward, connecting their lips in a gentle kiss. All the cold that seeped into his body melted in that very instant, ears flushing and folding back just as Shadow pulled away. The kiss lasted no longer than a few seconds, but it was enough to warm him entirely.

"Good thing your lips didn't freeze, or else I wouldn't be able to kiss you still."

"Y… you're only cheesy when it comes to me, aren't you?"

"Correct!"


End file.
